


Lemon Pie

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Chocolate, Drabble, Favorite Foods, Food, M/M, lemon pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If someone asked Kaito why did he kiss Shinichi after tasting the sour lemon pie (even if the detective ate the same thing before), said Phantom Thief would grin and say, “Because he tastes sweet—sweeter than any chocolate, at least for me.”</p>
<p>Shinichi slapped Kaito’s head with his novel right after he heard that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemon Pie

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I own nothing but the plot :3
> 
> And by the way, thank you for reading 'Let's Tell Lies' and giving kudos! It's the first time it ever reached 100 kudos aaaaa *endless scream*
> 
> Anyway, this one is short. I hope you enjoy...? Owo

If someone asked him what his favorite food was, Shinichi would gladly say ‘lemon pie’ as an answer. He disliked sweets; it felt strange to his tongue, and he would wince every time a certain Phantom Thief ate a lot of it in front of him with such mirth. Not even coffee-flavored chocolate (hell if that really exist like what Kaito said before) could change his view on this thing.

 

Shinichi loved lemon pie. He loved it when Kaito frowned at him whenever he saw Shinichi eating a slice, muttering something like, “Just what the heck is delicious from that sour things, anyway?” Shinichi loved it when his boyfriend asked a bite from his slice of pie and made a face when the sour flavor appeared on his mouth. It was inevitable, anyway—Kaito disliked sour things, Shinichi disliked sweets. Opposite attract, yes, Shinichi wouldn’t deny it. They have an almost similar face, but no—he wasn’t narcissist. Seriously.

 

(on second thought, though, Shinichi just smiled awkwardly. People would’ve thought they were twins rather than two people in a romantic relationship)

 

Shinichi loved lemon pie. He loved it when Kaito, irritated that the sour flavor wouldn’t disappear from his mouth even after he ate several chocolates (more like two bags of newly opened chocolate candy. Shinichi couldn’t help but wonder how come his boyfriend wasn’t diabetic by that), kissed him for what seemed like eternity (it was only three seconds in reality, by the way). Shinichi hated it, though, if Kaito did it in public and made his friends snicker—especially in front of Heiji and Hakuba. Ran and Aoko, on the other hand, just smiled suspiciously.

 

If someone asked Kaito why did he kiss Shinichi after tasting the sour lemon pie (even if the detective ate the same thing before), said Phantom Thief would grin and say, “Because he tastes sweet—sweeter than any chocolate, at least for me.” And then, he winked. “Don’t ask me how sweet it is, though; I leave it to your imaginations.”

 

Shinichi slapped Kaito’s head with his novel right after he heard that.

**.**

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
